Take It Off!
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Apenas faça, você não precisa perguntar. - Shikamaru & Temari - Oneshot


**N/A:** Uma one-shot muito comprida, então... tenha paciência! Eu juro que ela não está horrivel!

**Disclaimer****: **Naruto não me pertence como você já deve saber. Eu só 'to pegando meus personagens preferidos para brincar um pouco.

Pois é, pelo summary fica um pouco confuso mesmo, mas eu vou tentar explicar mais 'claramente'.

Isso é uma **UA**, onde Shikamaru e Temari têm a mesma idade e cursam o terceiro ano da escola. É uma **SONG** também, (Música: Take It Off, The Donnas). Contem **Hentai**, então se tem 12 anos... JA NE! (ou não ? oo' ) Fic toda pelo ponto de vista da Temari, e como disse antes, bem comprida!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

- Acorda, idiota!

- Me deixa dormir mãe...

- Mãe um ca-

- Tá Temari, já entendi!

- Então vamos... acabou a aula.

Levantou meio frustrado, eu reparei. Ora, o que ele queria que eu fizesse? Eu era a melhor amiga dele, não poderia deixá-lo aqui enquanto a escola seria trancada. Arrumei minha franja me olhando no reflexo do vidro da janela da sala de aula, enquanto o preguiçoso pegava os materiais. Virei pra trás e dei risada. O idiota havia dormido com o rosto sobre o espiral do caderno.

- Há, seu idiota! – Ri mais ainda – Você está todo marcado...

- Aonde? – Ele perguntou com aquela voz arrastada.

- Aqui...

Me aproximei e toquei no rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos. Não deixei de reparar como ele estremeceu ao meu toque. Quem eu quero enganar? Eu também fiquei estranha, na realidade eu corei. E eu nunca, nunca mesmo fico vermelha. Não na frente dele pelo menos, e não por um motivo tão ridículo. Ele começou a rir.

- Antes desse jeito do que corado! – Ele riu ainda mais quando eu cruzei os braços – Ora, Temari... Desde quando... ?

- Cala a boca!

Puxei minha bolsa preta para as costas e sai em direção à porta. Ao perceber que ele também já estava saindo, puxei meu mp3 e só coloquei um dos fones. O olhei de canto de olho, e vi que fazia o mesmo. Era sempre assim. Deixávamos um dos ouvidos livres para poder ouvir as babaquices que um ou outro falavam.

- Quer fazer o que hoje?

- Sei lá... – Ele passou a mão no rosto e continuou em tom incerto – Que horas você vai sair amanha?

- Sei lá...

Ah sim, mal me lembrava que no outro dia eu iria embora para outra cidade. Pois é, como eu moro sozinha com meus irmãos, cada um se arranjou de um jeito. Só eu não trabalho, e comecei a me incomodar com isso. Por mais que Gaara e Kankurou não se importassem, eu preciso de liberdade. Achei um cantinho legal, e um trabalho próximo. Iria sair de casa amanha, para assim, estar pronta pro meu primeiro dia de faturista na segunda.

- Você poderia deixar pra sair da cidade no domingo – Disse ele abrindo o portão da escola – É meio ridículo sair num sábado...

- Eu não sou uma relaxada como você – Sorri cínica – Quero arrumar a casa amanha, descansar no domingo e estar pronta pra segunda.

- Então eu já sei o que faremos hoje.

Olhei pra ele e vi aquele sorriso. Ah, o sorriso daquele imbecil era realmente encantador! Sabe, ele deixa só metade dos dentes aparecendo, e quando finalmente larga a preguiça e mostra todos os 32 dentes que Deus o deu, aparece do lado das bochechas duas covinhas. Ah, ele é uma graça. Hey, o que eu estou pensando!?

Caminhamos até o ponto de ônibus que existia a umas duas quadras depois da rua da escola. Ele sentou no banco largando a mochila nos meus pés. É, ele sempre sabe que eu fico de pé. É ruim demais sentar com aquele uniforme. Ah sim, o uniforme. Uma saia de preguinhas preta, camisa de gola branca. Claro que minha saia é mais curta que a das outras meninas, e minha camisa tem um decote bem maior além de ser mais colada ao corpo. Ora, o que é bonito é para se mostrar, certo?

Olhei para Shikamaru que olhava para a rua distraidamente. O que se passava na cabeça do nerd eu jamais saberia. Ele tinha as pernas abertas, e os braços apoiados nelas. Reparei que o rosto dele não estava mais marcado. E sem querer fiquei olhando-o. Sabe, o idiota é realmente bonito. Mas como disse antes, ele é o meu melhor AMIGO. Nada a mais, nem a menos.

Aquela avenida era realmente grande. Lá no final dela, vi um ponto pequeno que logo reconheci como sendo meu ônibus. Shikamaru morava perto dali, não precisava pegar condução. Ele vendo também, ergueu-se do banco e puxou a mochila verde para as costas. Eu ali na frente dele, olhei para cima para poder encará-lo. Ele era uns 10 centímetros mais alto que eu.

- Esteja pronta as sete. – Ele foi até a ponta da calçada e estendeu o braço – Se você se atrasar, eu juro que te deixo mofando em casa.

- Passe para me pegar as oito.

Dei um estalado beijo no rosto dele, e subi para o ônibus que já havia parado. Sentei no banco da frente mesmo e reparei que ele da calçada ficou me observando. O ônibus começou a andar e eu acenei para ele, que correspondeu com um sorriso fraco. Puxei o outro fone que estava pendurado para o meu ouvido desocupado. Coloquei a musica mais barulhenta que tinha, e ao ouvir os solos de guitarra me senti mais relaxada.

Não sabia porque, mas a ida para a minha casa pareceu ser mais rápida que os outros dias. Tentei aproveitar e ver, talvez, pela ultima vez todos os pontos chamativos de todas as ruas em que eu passava todo santo dia. Como nunca reparei que a barraca de doces da Dona Teresa era de um tom de roxo tão bonito?

Quando desci do ônibus, peguei uma flor no jardim e entrei em casa. Dei de cara com um bilhete colado no lado de dentro da porta. Reconheci o garrancho de Kankurou na hora. Tirei meu coturno e entrei no hall da casa, ainda com o bilhete em mãos. Fui para a sala e joguei meu corpo no sofá ligando já a tv. Joguei a bolsa no chão junto com meu mp3.

_"Fui para o escritório. Seu almoço tá no forno. Gaara saiu com Matsuri. Juízo, nee-chan."_

Rindo, coloquei na MTV. Se eu fosse fazer alguma coisa, com certeza não seria em casa. Claro que, para se dar um tipo de festinha particular, eu teria que ter um namorado. Mundo injusto e cruel esse. Tá aí o problema: eu não tenho namorado. Sim, tive vários casos, pretendentes, mas... Ok. Eu não deveria estar pensando nisso! Argh! Shikamaru sempre estava por perto quando alguém se aproximava, e eu me sentia mal.

Eu sei, às vezes ter apenas um melhor amigo é complicado. Eu sabia disso, afinal, quem naquela maldita escola não imagina que eu ele estamos juntos? Todo mundo pensa isso! E como isso? Shikamaru será sempre... o Shikamaru! Eu não posso tentar nada alem disso com ele, porque... Porque no fundo eu só gosto dele como amigo. É isso! Só como amigo.

Então porque eu fico tão nervosa quando a gente meio que... se encosta, sem querer? Passei a mão nos cabelos soltando eles do habitual penteado. Amor é para os fracos! Cara... quem aqui falou em amor? Eu devo estar ficando louca...

Tão louca que estou assumindo! E justo no dia que vou embora. Eu sou uma idiota. Estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo. Será? Será que alguma coisa lá atrás na nossa historia deu errado e eu comecei a gostar dele sem perceber? Bufei alto, fazendo minha franja se erguer um pouco.

O som da campainha se fez presente no local. Olhei pro relógio da televisão e vi que ainda era 3 horas. Levantei meio preguiçosa e fui para a porta. Ergui meus pés para alcançar a altura do olho mágico da porta, e vi um rapaz de cabelos presos pro alto. Quase sorri, e abri esta instantaneamente. Shikamaru olhou pra mim de cima a baixo, parando discretamente o olhar nas minhas pernas. Putz! Esqueci de arrumar minha saia... Agora não adianta mais...

- Você atende a porta sempre assim?

- Na realidade só para pessoas... – ele entrou e eu falei sussurrando – especiais.

- Você tava dormindo?

- Nem... – Caminhei para a sala e ele foi junto – Só descansando um pouco.

Ele ficou olhando pra tv por alguns instantes, e eu aproveitei para sentar no sofá. Bati na almofada gigante do meu lado, e ele entendendo sentou do meu lado. Assim que o fez, eu puxei uma almofada e joguei no colo dele. Em seguida deitei meu corpo no sofá e fiquei com a cabeça na dita almofada do colo dele.

- E depois eu sou o preguiçoso...

Olhei pra cima a tempo de ver as covinhas dele aparecerem. Deixei as minhas próprias surgirem enquanto fechava os olhos rindo. Quando o olhei de novo, ele tinha a cabeça abaixada me olhando interrogativo. Realmente, eu nunca havia sorrido daquele jeito, não para ele.

- Nossa, acho que nunca te vi assim.

É, ele também percebeu isso. Sabe, o Nara aqui em questão é inteligente demais.

- Assim como?

- Você está toda descabelada, e sorrindo. É estranho. – Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado – E quando você riu, apareceu uma covinha aqui.

Ele ergueu a mão que estava apoiada na parte de trás do sofá, e colocou o indicador sobre alguma parte da minha bochecha. O sorriso do meu rosto se apagou de repente. Ele vendo isso, aproveitou o contato e fez um leve carinho em meu rosto. Senti minhas pálpebras cederem. Quando ele se afastou abri os olhos. Ele olhava para o teto. Só via o pescoço dele e o queixo saliente.

Não ousei dizer nada. O QI dele deveria estar trabalhando, e eu não queria atrapalhar. Levantei sem muitos movimentos, e nem olhei para trás. Fui para a cozinha, e chegando lá, toquei de leve a minha bochecha. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Abri o congelador e tirei de lá dois potes de sorvete. Quem precisa de almoço, não é?

Assim que fechei a porta do congelador, Shikamaru apareceu na porta. Vendo os sorvetes, ele foi em direção a pia, abrindo uma gaveta e puxando duas colheres. Não me surpreendi, afinal Shikamaru já foi tanto à minha casa que sabia até em qual gaveta do meu armário eu guardava minhas roupas intimas.

Esqueci de comentar também que Shikamaru e eu sempre almoçamos juntos. Ou um lanche na lanchonete próxima da escola, ou alguma besteira na casa de um de nós dois. Claro que eu adorava ir a casa dele já que Yoshino, a mãe dele, fazia uma comida realmente deliciosa.

- Do que é? – Ele pegou um dos potes olhando a cor discretamente.

- Salvei sua vida... vou comer o de morango.

Caminhamos pra sala. Sim, Shikamaru **odiava** sorvete de morango. Eu também, mas não tanto quanto ele.

- Sendo assim, sobra o de chocolate para mim! – Ele disse já sentando no sofá de novo – Obrigado Temari, te devo essa.

- Se for contar – Peguei uma colher do sorvete pondo na minha boca – Já te salvei inúmeras vezes.

- É... – disse ele distraído – Te devo três, ou quatro favores.

- Vou cobrá-los. – Disse maliciosa – Acredite, quando você menos esperar.

- E minha problemática...

Sabe, ele sempre me chama assim. Eu nem ligo muito. Alias, não ligava. Agora o pronome 'minha' parece ser aos meus ouvidos usado num tom possessivo. 'Problemática' de repente me pareceu um adjetivo fraco. Ergui os olhos e olhei pro sofá da frente onde ele estava. Até chupando sorvete o moleque era provocante! Como isso!?

Se ele podia me provocar mesmo que inconscientemente, eu poderia fazê-lo também. Sentei na poltrona que fica do lado do sofá que ele estava, e cruzei as pernas. Não demorou muito e eu senti o olhar dele sobre mim, me queimando, secando.

- Ora, meu preguiçoso, pare de olhar minhas pernas.

Olhei para ele e sorri sarcástica, enquanto colocava mais uma colherada de sorvete na boca. Lambi os lábios devagar, e franzi o cenho quando o vi erguer uma das sobrancelhas.

- Pare então de deixá-las a mostra.

Ele sorriu de novo e passou a olhar para a tv. Que droga! Eu falei para ele parar... mas não era exatamente para ele parar sabe? Era pra ele tomar alguma atitude! Oras, não custava nada ele esquecer que eu sou a melhor amiga dele por alguns segundos né? Alias... no ponto de vista dele, eu devo ser uma irmã. Eu não deveria estar tão obcecada para conseguir um beijo dele, afinal... ele nem deve gostar de mim. Digo... pode ser que ele não acabou se apaixonando por mim, como eu me apaixonei por ele né?

Eu estou tão perdida em pensamentos e acabei deixando a merda do sorvete escorrer pelo meu queixo. Ele reparou nisso também. Com a ponta dos dedos eu percorri o caminho onde o sorvete de morango havia ido, e em seguida lambi o dedo. Certo, eu não queria provocá-lo. Mas quando eu vi, Shikamaru estava com as mãos no rosto, apertando os olhos. O sorvete, ou o que sobrou dele, largado na mesinha.

- Shikamaru, você está bem?

Minha nossa senhora, o garoto tá vermelho! Não sei porque, mas acho que levei essa idéia longe demais. Droga... Ele deve estar me achando uma idiota, convencida e pervertida! Chega de provocações.

Ele tirou a mão do rosto e encostou as costas no sofá. Me olhava seriamente. Eu olhei pra ele assustada. Era realmente difícil ver o Nara daquele jeito. De repente ele levantou-se. Eu larguei o sorvete na mesa e levantei também.

- Eu tenho que ir já...

- Larga de besteira, Shikamaru – Eu sorri meio nervosa – Tá cedo ainda.

- Que nada... – Ele sorriu e eu aliviei um pouco a tensão – Daqui a pouco nós nos vemos de novo. Vou passar aqui as sete, lembra?

Ele começou a caminhar em direção ao hall, com uma mão na nuca e outra no bolso. Ele sempre fazia isso quando estava nervoso.

- Lembra que eu pedi pra você passar as oito!?

- Custa você ficar pronta um pouquinho só mais cedo?

- Custa muito! – Disse já nervosa – Sabe, meu cabelo precisa de certos cuidados... e hoje é minha ultima noite na cidade, quero estar bonita.

- Mais do que já é seria meio impossível, mas...

Ele disse essa frase com um sorriso tão lindo, que pareceu que minhas pernas haviam virado gelatina. Meu coração bateu forte, e quando ele deu um beijo na minha bochecha, foi como se meu estomago fosse substituído por quinhentas borboletas briguentas. E lá estava eu, corada e com um sorriso bobo brincando nos lábios. Quando o vi saindo fui até a porta e me encostei no batente desta. Ele vendo isso, da calçada olhou para trás.

- Como devo me vestir? – Praticamente gritei para que ele me ouvisse.

- Nada que chame muita atenção. Não quero um bando de marmanjos te cercando.

- Então arranje um namorado pra mim, oras? Da sua confiança, claro!

Ele pôs as mãos no bolso e me olhou entediado. Sorri novamente e acenei já entrando em casa. Quando fechei a porta, corri para o meu quarto no andar de cima. Fui para a varanda e tive tempo de vê-lo caminhar pela rua, olhando pro céu. Eu própria ergui a cabeça. As nuvens que ele tanto gostava de ver estavam lindas.

--

Já são quase oito hora e eu não sei o que vestir. Mas que merda! Desde quando eu fico tão indecisa em que roupa pôr? Cá estou, correndo feito uma louca apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Eu estou no meu quarto, e a casa está vazia. Não tem problema algum em fazer isso, tem? Abri o armário arrancando de lá a minha ultima tentativa de roupa. Não sei porque, de repente eu comecei a me achar gorda, meu cabelo começou a perder o brilho e minha pele me pareceu seca.

Assim que coloquei um vestidinho preto básico, decotado e bem curto, fui para o banheiro. Sequei meus cabelos e tive vontade de prendê-los em apenas um coque. Não sei porque, mas o meu penteado habitual me pareceu meio infantil hoje. Passei um creme no rosto, e em seguida um pouco de sombra e delineador nos olhos. Fui para o quarto novamente e coloquei na perna a meia arrastão que eu tanto gostava de usar. Puxei meu coturno de salto mais alto, e quando estava amarrando o ultimo deles, ouvi a campainha. Abaixei o som, e corri para a porta.

Lá estava ele. O penteado de sempre, e a mesma cara de tédio. Camiseta preta larga, calça jeans lá em baixo. No bolso direito, pude ver algo que distingui como o maço de cigarros. O tênis preto e branco nos pés, já todo rasgado e sujo. Quem eu quero enganar? Ele está mais bonito hoje do que nos outros dias.

- Entra... – Falei com a voz falhando um pouco – Eu preciso ainda deixar um bilhete pros meus irmãos...

Assim que ele entrou, me segurou pelos braços e deu um longo beijo na minha bochecha. Eu sorri, assim que ele me largou. Fechei a porta e corri para a sala pegar um papel. Rabisquei qualquer coisa, e colei na porta pelo lado de dentro, enquanto Shikamaru ia apagando as luzes dos outros cômodos aproveitando para desligar o som.

- Vamos?

Ele perguntou assim que chegou no hall novamente. Fiz um sinal de concordância, e logo estávamos do lado de fora, comigo trancando a porta. Joguei a chave por debaixo da porta e saímos em direção a rua. Meu vestido era colado demais, não tinha bolsos.

Ele puxou um cigarro e acendeu. Como sempre, me ofereceu e eu recusei. Tá aí mais um defeito de Shikamaru. Alem de preguiçoso e idiota, ele era fumante desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio. Já que estamos no final do terceiro ano, eu conto que ele fuma a mais ou menos dois anos e meio.

- Aonde vamos?

- Eu queria te levar na pizzaria, mas hoje vai ter um aniversário lá... Então nós vamos comer pizza na minha casa mesmo.

- Se eu soubesse, não teria me arrumado tanto só pra você.

Ele sorriu cínico, antes de dizer: - Se você soubesse, iria se arrumar ainda mais.

- Provavelmente uma roupa ainda mais curta para ver seus olhinhos girarem nas órbitas, não é Shika?

Sorrimos uma para o outro. Sim, éramos sarcásticos demais. Talvez por isso nos tornamos amigos tão depressa. Claro que com o passar do tempo, pensando melhor, o que antes era brincadeira se tornou sério. Sempre estávamos zombando um do outro, fazendo comentários maliciosos. Eu me pendurei no braço dele, e ele me olhou lá de cima fazendo um bico que eu classifico como: 'Essa garota não tem jeito'.

- Me diga Shika... Sua mãe vai estar em casa?

- Tema, querida, se ela estivesse provavelmente ficaríamos na sua casa. Sabe que pra fazer essas coisas não podemos ser interrompidos não é?

Uma criancinha que estava sentada no muro da casa onde passamos, olhou para nós dois indignada com o que havia escutado. Eu comecei a gargalhar, e Shikamaru vendo a criança sorriu para ela. Não controlamos as risadas quando a menininha pôs as mãos na boca, arregalando ainda mais os olhos.

Fomos para o ponto de ônibus, que logo em seguida apareceu. Sim, eu ainda estava com o braço enrolado no braço dele. Não tinha a mínima vontade de soltá-lo, e ele não pareceu incomodado com o meu toque. Depois de algum tempo em que já estávamos no ônibus, descemos no ponto que já dava na rua da casa dele. Ele ergueu um pouco a camiseta para pegar a chave no bolso e eu não pude deixar de reparar que a cueca dele era verde musgo. Ora, eu sou uma garota de 17 anos! Se eu não olhasse, ai sim seria estranho.

Assim que entramos na casa dele, eu fui beber um pouco de água enquanto ele ligava para a pizzaria. Como sempre, comeríamos pizza de quatro queijos. Ele ligou o som enquanto eu fui para a sala. Depois de um tempo, ele largou-se no sofá do meu lado e me entregou uma dose de absinto. Ambos ficamos ali. Um dos braços pra trás do sofá, eu de pernas cruzadas, ele de pernas abertas relaxadamente. Bebendo tranqüilamente. Assim que virei o copo, olhei para ele que já havia acendido outro cigarro.

- Quanto tempo vai demorar?

- Hoje é sexta-feira...

- Mais de uma hora né? – Ele concordou e eu sorrindo marota me aproximei dele – O que faremos até lá Shika!?

Ele me olhou meio confuso. A malícia das nossas brincadeiras nunca haviam ido tão longe como hoje. Eu pus minhas mãos no meu colo, e logo ele colocou uma das mãos sobre a minha, roçando levemente na minha coxa. O mínimo contato fez todos os pêlos do meu corpo se arrepiarem.

Silêncio.

Não coramos. Não falamos. Já sabíamos o que estava acontecendo.

- Temari... – Disse ele com a voz vacilando – Acho que não poderei ser mais seu amigo.

Eu olhei pra ele confusa, como se não estivesse acreditando no que ele me falava. Ele evitou olhar nos meus olhos.

- E porque?

- Eu não consigo mais ser só seu amigo.

Eu sorri e sentei ainda mais próxima dele, encostando a minha perna da dele. Apertei a sua mão entre as minhas e em seguida ele me olhou. Vi medo no seu olhar e senti um nó na garganta.

- Eu não sei... – Ele continuou falando meio baixo - Ser seu amigo não me parece mais o suficiente.

- Então nossa amizade acabou – Eu sorri meio incerta e ele fez o mesmo – Fazia tempos que eu queria romper esse laço com você...

Ele alargou o sorriso e começou a fitar o chão. As bochechas coraram um pouco, mas eu não disse nada. As minhas próprias estavam vermelhas, eu sabia. Ele largou o cigarro no cinzeiro que tinha ali na mesinha de canto, e virou o rosto na minha direção. Eu estava nervosa. Pela primeira vez não sabia o que fazer.

- Sabe... Isso não era pra ter acontecido.

Ele, me vendo falar aquilo com tanta seriedade, largou minhas mãos e se levantou. Eu continuei ali, sentada enquanto o via encher mais dois copos de bebida. Quando ele me entregou o copo, sentou-se na mesa de frente pro sofá, me encarando. Ergui meu olhar e pude ver naqueles olhos escuros o que eu nunca gostei de ver. Decepção.

- Você vai fugir disso até quando?

- Não será preciso... – Eu falei já olhando pro chão – Amanhã vou embora e bom... Você vai me esquecer mesmo.

- Esquecer?

Assim como ele, virei o segundo copo de uma só vez. A bebida descia queimando minha garganta, me deixando zonza. Sempre fui fraca demais para bebida, assim como ele. Quando viu que eu não o olharia, pôs uma das mãos no meu joelho, como se dissesse: 'Olhe pra mim'. Assim o fiz, ignorando tudo.

- Eu não vou te esquecer.

- Você sabe que vai – Tirei a mão dele do meu joelho e me levantei – Mas eu não sei porque... você também não me interessa mais como amigo.

- Suna não é tão longe daqui... – Ele falou levantando também – Eu vou te visitar toda semana.

**I'm on my second drink / **_Estou no meu segundo drinque_**  
But I've had a few before... / **_Mas já tomei outros antes..._**  
****I'm trying hard to think / **_Estou me esforçando pra pensar_**  
And I think that I want you on the floor / **_E eu acho que quero você no chão_**  
Uh huh, yeah on the floor! / **_Uh huh, yeah no chão!_

Eu sorri, e talvez com um leve impulso do álcool em minhas veias, me precipitei e o abracei. Escondi meu rosto no peito dele, enquanto apertava com força seu tronco. Ele abaixou os braços e pôs as mãos na minha cintura. Eu estava enlouquecendo. Foi quando o meu lado sarcástico se lembrou de alguns favores que ele me devia. Engraçado como nos lembramos das coisas mais inusitadas nas horas mais propícias...

- Shikamaru... – Me afastei dele o suficiente para ele conseguir ver o meu rosto – Você não está esquecendo nada?

Ele ficou pensando por alguns segundos e enquanto isso, eu não sei como, mas meus braços se ergueram e ficaram nos ombros dele. Shikamaru, mesmo um pouco alto, com certeza se lembraria do que era. Fato esse comprovado, quando ele rindo meio alegre, disse:

- Estou em crédito com você. Me peça o que quiser.

- Três pedidos... – Ele concordou e eu prossegui com a voz um pouco alterada – Primeiro me abrace. Vou me mudar amanhã, estou triste... me console...

Ele me abraçou forte e escondeu o rosto na curva do meu pescoço; a respiração dele eriçava os meus pêlos da nuca. Coloquei uma das mãos no pescoço dele fazendo leves carinhos, enquanto a outra ia para baixo, procurando a bainha da sua camiseta. Quando achei, percorri as costas dele com as pontas dos dedos, o sentindo me apertar mais contra si, arrepiado.

- O segundo... – Disse sussurrando no ouvido dele – Tire isso...

**Go on and take it off (Take it off!) /**_ Vá em frente e tire isso (tire isso!)  
_**You got to Shake it off baby, for me /**_ Você tem que se livrar disso baby, por mim  
_

Ele em seguida, soltou-se um pouco de mim e ergueu a camiseta. Controlei meus impulsos, ao ver aquele abdômen tão bem definido, e aquela pele pouco bronzeada que por um momento me pareceu apetitosa. Olhei no fundo dos olhos dele, e ele olhou nos meus. Havia algo escondido ali, mas eu não sabia o que era. Foi quando as mãos dele desceram pelos meus quadris me forçando a ir mais de encontro à intimidade dele que eu soube; por trás da camada carinhosa, os olhos dele transbordavam luxúria.

- O terceiro... ? – Ele perguntou com os lábios próximos da minha boca.

- Me beije.

- Um só?

Ele rapidamente encostou os lábios no meu, dando um selinho. Eu olhei pra ele sorrindo marota.

- Assim não vale... – Passei a ponta do indicador direito na boca dele – Eu quero um beijo de verdade...

- Daqueles de tirar o fôlego? – Eu assenti e ele começou a me empurrar para o sofá – Não sei não Temari... Nós estamos sozinhos aqui, será que seria prudente?

- Você pode se aproveitar da minha inocência não é? – Eu o vi assentir, e logo deitei no sofá o puxando pra cima de mim – Ou quem sabe eu posso querer me aproveitar de você?

O hálito dele se misturava com o meu, e eu sentia um calor fora do comum. Ele então inclinou-se em direção do meu ouvido, e sussurrou, me fazendo estremecer.

- Eu acho que vou correr o risco... e você?

Nem me importando, minha mão direita foi nos cabelos negros dele que eu soltei, os puxando com força desnecessária. A outra ficou espalmada nas suas costas. Não demorou e ele venceu o pouco espaço que separava meus lábios dos dele. Deixei-me amolecer em seus braços, correspondendo aquele beijo que tanto queria. O garoto que eu conhecia havia crescido. Seu gênio tinha bastantes conhecimentos sobre beijar, assim pude constar, já que aquele beijo era muito mais do que eu imaginei vindo dele. Ele fazia questão de guiar o beijo: ás vezes desesperado; como as mãos dele nas minhas costas, loucas para achar o zíper do meu vestido. Ás vezes devagar, carregado de uma sensualidade que eu nunca imaginei que conheceria. Não me fiz de tímida, e logo corri com minhas mãos no corpo dele, arranhando toda extensão de pele que encontrava. Parei próxima ao fecho do cinto dele, e quando estava preste a abrir, ele segurou minhas mãos. Eu sorri.

**C'mon and break me off (Break me off!) /**_ Venha e me impeça (me impeça!)_**  
****'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see /**_Porque eu consigo o que quero e gosto do que vejo_

Ele prendeu minhas mãos no alto e separou os lábios dos meus por um pequeno instante. Começou a distribuir beijos perigosos no meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar por inteira deixando sair de minha boca algo desconexo. Me senti mais quente ainda, quando ele deu uma leve mordida na curva entre meu pescoço e meu ombro, seguindo em seguida com a língua por entre o meu decote. Ele afrouxou um pouco meus braços, e eu pude finalmente puxá-lo pra mim, ainda trêmula. A língua atrevida dele percorria todos os cantos da minha boca, do mesmo jeito que minhas mãos arranhavam as suas costas.

- Tire isso...

Ele sussurrou com a voz abafada pela minha própria boca, e lá estava eu já sentada no colo dele puxando o zíper do meu vestido, enquanto ele tirava o tênis e a meia. Não sei quando, mas ele tirou o meu coturno. Quando deitei novamente, ainda estava com a meia arrastão e o vestido abaixado até a cintura. Senti as mãos dele passearem por toda a extensão da minha coxa. Quando parava na parte interna delas, ele apertava ainda mais e eu acabei soltando um gemido que morreu na boca dele. Separou-se de mim por breves instantes, e ficou apoiando o peso em um dos braços que estava no sofá. Como ele parou, eu também parei. Estava ofegante, e ele pareceu estar também. Assim como o meu, o peito dele subia e descia rapidamente. As bochechas estavam vermelhas, o cabelo em desordem. Eu sabia que o meu também estava, por isso não disse nada.

Ele de repente se levantou. Eu, o vendo fazer isso, levantei também. Assumo que estava tonta e quase caí, mas logo ele me segurou. Passou a mão no meu rosto enquanto outra colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Eu tinha as mãos paradas nas laterais das pernas dele, um pouco abaixo do quadril. Ele soltou-me por breves instantes e pegou a garrafa de absinto que estava na mesa. Com a outra mão pegou na ponta dos meus dedos e começou a me puxar em direção às escadas.

Enquanto subíamos correndo, vi que ele quase se desequilibrou e encostou-se totalmente na parede. Aproveitando, grudei meu corpo no dele e comecei a esfregar minha pele na sua, enquanto beijava e mordia o seu pescoço. Uma das mãos dele desceu no meu quadril e me apertou com força. Eu sorri sarcástica.

- Mulher problemática... – Ele disse com a voz arrastada – Eu vou quebrar a garrafa de bebida se você continuar assim...

- Vamos.

Dei um beijo nos lábios daquele, daqueles que deixam com vontade de quero mais e corri os últimos degraus da escada. Estou realmente bêbada. Desequilibrei na entrada do quarto dele, e se não fosse a maçaneta da porta para que eu pudesse segurar, teria caído no chão. Assim que me recompus, senti o corpo quente de Shikamaru grudar no meu por trás. Senti outra coisa também, mas isso não vem ao caso.

As mãos dele, agora livres da garrafa de absinto que jazia parada na cômoda, desceram o que faltava do meu vestido. Ainda com ele nas minhas costas, joguei meus braços para trás, emaranhando meus dedos nos cabelos dele, forçando seus lábios ainda mais de encontro ao meu pescoço. Pouco tempo depois, ele virou-me de frente, ainda beijando meu pescoço. Senti que minha meia arrastão assim como meu vestido já estavam em meus calcanhares, então com meus próprios pés, me livrei daquelas incomodas roupas que eu escolhi mais cedo com tanto esforço. Shikamaru pegou-me com força pela cintura, e eu cruzei as pernas no corpo dele. Jogou-me na cama, e eu ri descontrolada. Ele também riu, mas dessa vez parou o olhar sobre meu sutiã meia-taça vermelho. Talvez nunca vá conseguir explicar o brilho do olhar dele ao me ver daquele modo. Sorri novamente e o puxei pelo pescoço para mais um beijo.

**Need your love 1,2,3 / **_Preciso do seu amor 1,2,3  
_**Stop starin' at my D cup / **_Pare de ficar olhando pro meu sutiã_**  
Don't waste time, just give it to me / **_Não perca tempo, apenas dê isso pra mim_

Minhas mãos desceram pelo corpo tão bem esculpido dele, e logo, sem controle, começaram a trabalhar em desamarrar o cinto dele. Minhas mãos estavam trêmulas, e vendo isso ele separou-se de mim sorrindo. Enquanto ainda estava deitada, ele se ajoelhou e rapidamente tirou o cinto. Eu quando o vi preparando-se para deitar sobre mim de novo, o parei colocando o meu pé no seu peito. Ele me olhou curioso e eu me ajoelhei também. Segurei o botão e descendo já o zíper, abri sua calça. Ele ficou estático, e eu o vi engolindo em seco. Desci a sua calça até a dobra dos joelhos e deitei-me. Fiz um sinal com o dedo indicador como se dissesse 'venha', e logo ele se deitou novamente sobre mim, livrando-se da calça jeans no processo. Eu abri minhas pernas, e logo Shikamaru estava encostado totalmente a mim. Senti algo forçando a minha intimidade mesmo que por cima do tecido da calcinha e me senti desejada. Outra onda de calor me invadiu, e enquanto o beijava, apertei-o ainda mais contra mim.

Ele se separou um pouco para começar a distribuir beijos molhados em meu pescoço. Comecei a gemer no ouvido dele, vendo o efeito destrutivo que isso lhe causava. Uma das mãos dele forçava a minha nuca de encontro aos seus lábios, enquanto a outra me segurava pela coxa. Foi então que com essa mão, começou a acariciar, apertar minha perna, subindo pelo meu corpo, parando próximo a minha axila. Parecia indeciso, então logo tratei de dar uma longa lambida atrás da orelha dele na linha sensível que ali existia. Não demorou mais tempo algum e logo sucumbiu a vontade de acariciar meu seio esquerdo.

**C'mon baby, just feel me up / **_Venha baby, apenas me apalpe_**  
C'mon, just give it up / **_Venha, apenas desista_

Quando ele estava prestes a abaixar o lado do meu sutiã onde sua mão estava, virei e permaneci sobre ele. Pareceu-me surpreso, mas ao olhar meu sorriso malicioso, apenas sorriu também e jogou todo o peso do corpo no colchão. Fiquei de quatro, com as mãos espalmadas do lado do peito dele, as pernas dobradas do lado do seu quadril. Comecei a beijar toda a extensão do seu pescoço, o sentindo ofegar. Continuei descendo os beijos, e quando cheguei ao seu abdômen, coloquei a língua para fora, fazendo o mesmo trajeto de antes só que ao contrário. Quando cheguei ao seu pescoço novamente, senti as mãos dele forçarem o meu quadril de encontro ao dele. Ergui meu rosto e fiquei encarando os olhos dele com a mesma paixão que ele me mandava. Senti sua ereção novamente e me esfreguei nela, o assistindo fechar os olhos logo depois eles girarem lentamente nas órbitas. Mordi o lábio inferior e inclinei meu rosto perto do dele. Aproximei meus lábios dos dele, sem beijá-lo e sem deixá-lo fazer.

- Eu te desejo como nunca desejei ninguém... – Falei aos sussurros e claramente.

Ele respirou fundo abrindo os olhos e se deparou com os meus logo acima dos dele. Sorriu, e virou o jogo novamente, ficando por cima de mim. Escondeu o rosto nos meus cabelos e parou com a boca próxima ao meu ouvido.

- O seu desejo... – Ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, me fazendo contrair meu corpo inteiro – é o meu maior prazer.

As mãos, antes tão imprecisas, correram pelas minhas costas abrindo sem dificuldade o fecho do meu sutiã. Com os dentes, puxou as alças, e quando vi, ele acariciava meus seios já sem impedimento algum, enquanto beijava minha boca com desespero. Minhas mãos estavam subindo e descendo o seu tronco, arranhando, o puxando cada vez mais para mim.

**Go on and take it off (Take it off!) /**_ Vá em frente e tire isso (tire isso!)  
_**You got to Shake it off baby, for me /**_ Você tem que se livrar disso baby, por mim_

Não demorou e ele achou um jeito de me provocar. Passava o polegar pelo meu mamilo e quando me viu perder o ar, forçava mais sua ereção contra mim. O fato era que só ele estava me provocando e eu não estava me sentindo satisfeita em ser a única a ter prazer ali. Beijei o pescoço dele e comecei a morder-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Senti todo o ar dele saindo dos pulmões quando desci minhas mãos até a lateral da cueca que ele usava. Coloquei um, dois, três dedos pra dentro do tecido. Segurei o membro dele já excitado e comecei a subir e descer lentamente, o vendo perder o controle do mesmo modo que eu havia perdido antes. Largando a pele do pescoço dele, me dirigi para os seus lábios, e com um beijo seco, passei a tentar segurar todos os gemidos que assim como eu, ele soltava.

Comecei a acelerar o ritmo, enquanto puxava de leve o cabelo dele. Ele estava estático. A única coisa que fazia era continuar me beijando como se necessitasse daquilo para viver.

- Tema-mari... – Ele balbuciou contra a minha boca.

- Desiste? – Eu mordi de leve o lábio inferior dele.

- De você? – Ele sorriu contra meus lábios – Não desisti por todos esses anos... Porque desistiria agora?

Certo, o efeito da bebida já havia passado a um bom tempo. Logo, Shikamaru falava sério. Eu sabia que gostava daquele preguiçoso, só não gostava de admitir. E ele? Quanto tempo será que o gênio havia se tocado que apenas amizade não era mais o bastante? Ignorando esses pensamentos, tirei minha mão de dentro da sua cueca, logo sentindo dedos atrevidos descerem pela minha cintura. Apertou-me um pouco enquanto beijava meu pescoço, e logo desceu a mão para a minha intimidade. Perdi o ar. Fiquei trêmula. Senti calor.

Ele me apertava sobre a calcinha com força, e dessa vez quem ficou estática fui eu. Sem falas quando ele me livrou da peça intima, sem falas quando ele me penetrou com um dos dedos, sem falas quando ele começou a beijar meus seios. Eu disse que fiquei sem fala, mas não disse que fiquei muda. Mordia o lábio inferior como se pudesse segurar todos os gemidos que me escapavam, todos os suspiros. Percebi que ele não iria parar tão cedo, e logo eu mesma segurei a mão dele. Ele ergueu o rosto e me olhou sorrindo.

- Desiste?

Sua voz me pareceu fraca e ofegante. Sabia que não conseguiria falar e logo o puxei pra cima de mim novamente.

**C'mon and break me off (Break me off!) /**_ Venha e me impeça (me impeça!)_**  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see ****/**_ Porque eu consigo o que quero e gosto do que vejo_

Não demorou, e logo desci minhas mãos para os quadris dele. Puxei a cueca para baixo, sentindo logo em seguida o membro dele roçar deliciosamente contra minha intimidade. O abracei com força, e ele fez o mesmo. Separamos um pouco nossos rostos. Pela luz que entrava do corredor, já que a porta estava escancarada, conseguimos ver nossas expressões. Ele tinha o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, e os olhos mais brilhantes que eu já havia visto. Sabia que eu própria também estava assim. Enquanto uma das minhas mãos estava nas costas dele, a outra subiu lentamente e tocou sua bochecha.

Ele fechou os olhos ao sentir meu toque, e começou a inclinar a cabeça em direção a minha mão. Eu deixei o meu maior sorriso aparecer, quando o vi abrir os olhos. Levantei a cabeça e dei um leve beijo em seus lábios.

- Tem certeza? – Ele perguntou

- De quê...? – Perguntei meio zonza.

- Como do quê? – Ele riu da minha cara.

Eu também ri e o abracei novamente. As mãos dele estavam paradas na minha cintura.

- Se eu não tivesse certeza não teria te deixado seguir até aqui, bebê chorão.

Ele sorriu novamente e desceu a cabeça para poder encontrar meus lábios. Dessa vez começamos um beijo lento, lotado de sentimento. Eu nunca conseguirei dizer pra ele como eu me sinto, e acho que nem ele conseguiria. Por isso, demonstrávamos nossos sentimentos com os nossos toques carinhosos.

**Forget the application... / **_Esqueça o formulário..._**  
****You're the right guy for the task / **_Você é o cara certo pra essa tarefa_**  
**

Quando abri os olhos depois do longo beijo trocado, encontrei aqueles olhos negros me fitando. Sabia que era o momento, finalmente havia chegado. Fechei os olhos, e ele tomou isso como um sinal de entendimento. Pôs as mãos nas minhas coxas, e eu entendendo o recado dele abracei o seu tronco com as minhas pernas no mesmo momento que ele se projetava para frente. Afundei meus dedos em seus cabelos, sentindo minha respiração acelerar. Senti dor, muita dor. Ele reparou nisso e deu uma parada. Ainda de olhos fechados, senti os lábios dele deixarem rastros pelo meu rosto, pescoço e colo. O apertei ainda mais contra mim. Soltei um leve gemido.

- Quer que eu pare?

Talvez fosse o tom preocupado que ele usou, talvez fosse a paixão que eu sentia emanar dele, eu não sei ao certo. Só sei que ignorando a dor que se apossou de mim por alguns instantes, eu, abrindo os olhos, sorri pra ele.

- Não dê uma de preguiçoso agora...

Ele sorriu e me deu um leve beijo no canto da boca.

- Não dê uma de problemática então...

Quando ele começou a se movimentar, ainda dentro de mim, me senti ser engolfada por um prazer enorme. Não consegui mais me concentrar em beijá-lo, e não consegui permanecer de olhos abertos. Ora ou outra eu tentava abrir lentamente as pálpebras para vê-lo ali contraindo o rosto, se controlando para não me machucar. Quando ele deu uma estocada mais forte, soltei vários sons desconexos. Ele beijou-me com volúpia logo em seguida, acho que não queria perder nenhuma sílaba do que eu falava...

**Let me take you on vacation / **_Me deixe levá-lo pra umas férias_**  
Just do it, you don't have to ask! / **_Apenas faça, você não precisa perguntar!_

- Ma-mais rápido...

Pedi, praticamente implorando para ele. Em seguida ele deixou minha boca, escondendo o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Ergueu uma de minhas pernas, a colocando no seu ombro. Cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais forte. O ar já me faltava. A voz não saia mais. Senti meu corpo estremecer e se arrepiar desde a ponta do pé, até o ultimo pelo da minha nuca. Senti uma sensação maravilhosa, como se estivesse flutuando em universo totalmente paralelo ao nosso. Cravei minhas unhas com mais força na pele dele, e o ouvi abafar um grito de pura satisfação. Pouco tempo se passou, e logo ele largou seu corpo sobre o meu.

Meu peito subia e descia, talvez não indo tão alto porque o dele estava me prendendo. Nenhum de nós falou nada. Ficamos ali, naquele silêncio extremamente saudável para as nossas mentes maliciosas e sarcásticas. Ele rolou na cama e ajeitou a cabeça no travesseiro. Me puxou pela mão, e logo eu me vi deitada no seu tórax, fazendo alguns círculos na pele suada dele. Ele me fazia um leve cafuné. Não sabia ele, mas eu só estou pegando ar para os meus pulmões enquanto um sorriso realmente idiota brinca no meu rosto.

Ergui o rosto um pouco para ver aquele semblante problemático. Ele tinha os cabelos totalmente desgrenhados, as bochechas levemente coradas. Um sorriso que demonstrava toda a felicidade dele, e as covinhas, ah as covinhas! Lá estavam elas, o deixando ainda mais bonito.

Levantei um pouco e aproveitando que os olhos dele ainda estavam fechados, dei um calmo beijo na sua bochecha. Eleabriu os olhos, e eu nunca havia visto aquele brilho antes. Realmente me senti a mais desejada das mulheres. Mulher... Sim, agora eu sou uma de verdade!

Talvez o sorriso que ele ostentava me deu coragem, eu não sei direito. Só sei que o nó da minha garganta se desfez, e a vontade de antes deixar meus sentimentos escondidos sumiu. Eu precisava dizer.

- Shikamaru...

Ele inclinou a cabeça e acariciou de leve a minha bochecha com o polegar.

- Eu...

_Ding Dong._ Maldita hora para a campainha tocar! Ele ergueu um pouco o tronco, e puxou sua calça que ali estava largada no fim da cama. Eu fiquei ali olhando cada movimento que ele fazia. _Ding Dong_. Cara, essa pessoa deve estar de brincadeira não é? Shikamaru pareceu pensar no mesmo, já que saiu correndo para o andar de baixo. Eu que havia sentado, larguei meu corpo no colchão novamente. Estava exausta, trêmula; um sorriso verdadeiro em meu rosto demonstrava exatamente a importância do que havia acontecido ali.

Ouvi passos na escada, e logo me sentei. Puxei o lençol da cama e cobri a frente do meu corpo. Tentei em vão apagar meu sorriso, mas não deu muito certo. Apenas o alarguei mais quando vi Shikamaru entrando no quarto com uma caixa nas mãos. Acendeu a luz, e sentou-se de frente para mim. Colocou a caixa que cheirava bem demais entre nós dois, e me deu um longo e estalado beijo. Fechei os olhos, mas os abri instantaneamente, já que foi um beijo rápido.

- Bom... – Disse ele abrindo a caixa – Pelo menos ele chegou na hora certa...

- Realmente, estou faminta.

Ele sorriu, e me entregou um pedaço de pizza. Passaram-se longos minutos, onde apenas comíamos e conversávamos coisas supérfluas. Quando acabamos, ele pegou a garrafa de absinto que estava em cima da cômoda, aproveitando para me dar uma de suas camisas de botão. Quando estava coberta, pelo menos a parte de cima, ele me estendeu a bebida.

- Você ia me dizer algo...

- Quê? – Olhei meio cínica pra ele, talvez minha coragem houvesse sumido – Que hora?

- Não se faça de tola porque isso não combina com você.

Ele sorriu. Eu sorri. Eu o beijei. Ele retribuiu.

- É que... – Tentava em vão soltar as palavras – Eu...

- Acho que não é necessário... – Ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto – Eu já sei.

- Sabe? – Confusa, sim estava confusa.

- Hey, eu não sou tão burro... Nessas horas as palavras não são necessárias.

- Podem até não ser, mas... nós precisamos conversar sobre isso.

Ele deitou na cama, e me puxou para os seus braços. Eu encostei meu rosto em seu peito e ouvi o coração dele batendo tão forte quanto o meu. Tá aí, se tem uma coisa que eu nunca pensei que faria com Shikamaru era: Discutir nossa relação.

- Eu vou te visitar toda semana.

- Ahm, o que, todo dia? – Eu sorri da minha própria brincadeira.

- Umas duas vezes por semana... – Ele falou com ar de riso – Eu não consigo ficar longe de você.

- Nem eu...

Passamos mais alguns minutos silenciosos ali. Ora ou outra eu dava beijos na pele dele, enquanto ele acariciava meu cabelo. Já estava sentindo o sono pesar, e tinha certeza que ele também.

- Hey... problemática? – Eu ergui o rosto e o fitei – Durma comigo esta noite.

Não sei porque, mas aquela me pareceu mais uma escolha sensata. Aconcheguei-me mais a ele, enquanto via que aos poucos os carinhos iam cessando e as minhas pálpebras pesando cada vez mais.

- Idiota...? – Ele soltou um muxoxo e eu continuei com a voz sussurrada – Eu acho que te amo...

- Eu tenho certeza...

Não preciso nem dizer que eu dormi magnificamente bem. Nem pensei que no outro dia teria de levantar cedo, e correr para casa. Nem imaginei o que a mãe e o pai dele diriam ao ver nós dois ali pela manhã. Não cogitei a possibilidade dos meus irmãos virem atrás de mim, e juro por Deus que não pensei nem em me vestir. A única coisa que eu queria, era me despedir cada vez mais dele, aproveitando cada minuto ao seu lado.

* * *

**N/B:** Mel Dels, essa foi quente! E olha que você disse não saber escrever hentai! Gostei do início, como amigos, e depois a evolução do relacionamento deles, que mesmo parecendo ser de uma hora pra outra, vinha de muito tempo. Acho que as pessoas têm mesmo certa tendência a fazer coisas assim, no caso ela vai embora, e precisou disso para que eles assumissem o que sentiam, apesar das brincadeirinhas e tudo mais. A eterna mania de dizer verdades brincando. Foi delicado e sexy ao mesmo tempo. Maravilhosa. Me sinto honrada pela posição e sim, eu continuo querendo escrever como você!

**N/A:** Então, como disse a minha beta, essa é a minha primeira fic hentai. Logo, se ficou boa ou não, cabe a vocês decidirem. Se chegou até aqui, não custa deixar uma review não é? Ia deixar a autora aqui muiiito feliz!

Ja ne!


End file.
